Stupid, Crazy and Unreasonable
by Neko Nishiriu
Summary: An omake for Another Love Story... An inside view by the Seido's.


_**Disclaimers- I do not own Ace No Diamond...**_

**Another Love Story~ **_**omake ~**_

_Hey guys it's been a while. I hope that all of you will excuse me for my tardiness in writing my story. In this piece I want to congratulate graylubitches for answering the question is that I place in the end of Another Love Story... Very well I hope that you'll enjoy this one. Thank you to all the readers and reviewers..._

**Stupid, Crazy and Unreasonable.**

**Part 1- Stupid**

He knew that the brunette didn't excel well in his studies but he didn't know that it will be as horrifying as this. He look upon the result sheet. It is decorated with E's,E's and more E's. He wonder what does his love do in class to get such a result. He could only sighed when their plan for summer vacation had to be cancelled because of his love had to attend summer class.

Sawamura is fidgeting when he handed the piece of paper to his lover. Seeing his reaction Eijun could only brace himself cause he didn't know what will hit him.

"Sawamura"

Hearing his lover called for him with his family name is never a good sign. Combined with those murderous eyes, Eijun could only gulped.

"No more extra practices this summer"

That is it when the dawn came upon him. No practice in the summer only means that that rival of his would surpassed him easily. He fell down and cried down in frustration.

"*Baka, don't cried if you study i'll get Miyuki to catch for you"

**Part: Crazy**

"One more time"

Yuki Tetsuya demands as the continue their practice at the camp. Though he's sweating, one could see his determination as bot only he is driven into the corner, he also cornered the coach to the point of exhaustion. The first string members are going head on with their coach, mainly the second and third years.

As he watch upon Yuki Tetsuya, Sawamura Eijun had a deep feeling of admiration for his affinity in baseball. Watching his senpai returns every shot the coach makes mad him feel warm and fuzzy. Though people called them as monsters and all those bad things, Eijun's pride to have them on the same team. To have such a realible senpai to look up to. The practice when on and on as evening turns to night.

"One more!"

Well it is not a false statement to say that Eijun really does respect his senpai but seeing from the practice he could thought of one thing as he saw all of them bruised to the worst

"All of them are crazy, NO DOUBT"

**Part 3: Unreasonable**

When Yuki said that he's going shopping all of his teammates went frantic. They knew that their captain is still single since no girls are dare enough to confront him and confess. Isashiki Jun nearly spurt out his rice when he hear about it at their lunch. Though he is suprised he wonder what kind of person is the captain girlfriend.

Without anyone else knowing the first string members had made a conclusion to spied on the captain. Later that week on Saturday all of them dressed to their best disguises. An old man, a lady and many more. As the captain leave his room to the bus station right outside their school. They followed him around from the bus station to a flower shop before going into a jewellery shop. This is where all of them stop. They couldn't go in there without being suspicious.

Meanwhile, Yuki actually had long realised that his teammates are following him, he sat down as he wait for the owner to bring out the rings that he had choose earlier. After a while, he leave the shop with the item in his pocket, cashly purchased. Seeing that they won't give up yet he decided to play with them a bit. He walked downtown into a Neko cafe, having some cappuccino with the cats.

He knew that Shirasu is phobia of them and run as soon as he seen then leaving behind the bunch. Walking out gracefully he took a look at his watch. The next stop is a maid cafe. Though it is embaressing, he walked and order something. On the other hand the crowd also strolled in gaining a huge welcome

"Okaerinassai, goshujin-sama"

from all the maids. Red faces could be spotted here and there as he asked a favor from the maid to gave them a one hell of a welcome. Seeing his flustered teammates quickly and swiftly he slipped from the crowd.

At last he got his peace, he wonder if he stills waiting for him. He walked down to the nearest lake and search for his love. As soon as he seen him, he got onto his knees whispering "will you marry me". The brunette in front of him could only burst into tears as they kissed into oblivion. That night both of them didn't go back to their dorms as they spend their night together at Yuki's house...

"Remind me again, why does we'd this unreasonable investigation"

Jun could only sigh as they got back that night with a scarred mind. Those maids are unreasonable and positively down-righy scary to be angered with.

_**And cut! I hope that all of you'll like this story. Though it isn't as good as the others. Read and review please and if you wanted more please give me a message or just leave it behind with your reviews. Nishi's here and log out!**_


End file.
